The Kiss
by brunette318
Summary: This takes place during Half Blood Prince. Ginny is helping Harry hide his borrowed Potions textbook and unexpected things happen. M for later chapters. 1st fanfic! Please be nice!
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place during Half Blood Prince. Ginny is helping Harry hide his borrowed Potions textbook and unexpected things happen. This world is all Rowling's. I do not claim to own the characters or the basic story.**

Ginny said "Here, close your eyes and I'll hide the book."  
>Harry closed his eyes and moments later a pair of lips descended onto his. He wrapped his arms around the person and ran his fingers through their hair, only to stop when it was much shorter than expected. He opened his eyes and found himself not kissing Ginny as he thought, but an entirely different person.<p>

"Malfoy!" He exclaimed.

"Yes, Potter?" Draco said with his mouth curving into a gentle smirk.

"Just what do you think you are doing!" Harry asked. Just then Ginny came walking up and looked at them questioningly.

"Just looking for some items of mine that I seem to have lost." Draco said and then strode away.

Ginny shouted after him "Don't get lost in here! It could take someone days to find their way out!"

Draco shouted back "Oh, please Weaselette do you actually think a Malfoy could get lost in just one room?"

"Lets just get out of here," Harry said and made his way towards the door.

"Are you all right Harry?" Ginny asked as they walked together.

"I'm fine." He replied. Later that night, Harry checked the Marauder's Map to see if Malfoy had actually made his way out of the Room of Requirement but didn't see his name in either the dungeons or roaming about the castle as usual. The next morning the teachers looked a little worried and glanced at the Slytherin table more than usual. So, Harry did what any sensible wizard would do: He told Ron and Hermione that he wanted some time alone and then skived off of his History of Magic lesson by saying he had a headache. He then made his way to the kitchen and asked the house elves for a picnic made of his favorite foods, and as an afterthought asked for Malfoy's favorites too. He wandered throughout the halls eating Bernie Bott's Every Flavored Beans until he came to the blank corridor where the Room of Requirement would appear. He walked back and forth three times thinking to himself Ͼ I need the place where things are hidden, I need the place where things are hidden Ͽ and a door suddenly appeared. He went in, not finding the piles of junk he expected, but someplace comfortable, with a roaring fireplace and arm chairs all over the place.

"Ah, Potter I see that you have some sense after all," Draco said from his place by the fire. "Judging by the size of that basket, you brought food for me too, yes?"

"Yes," Harry replied and set the basket down. "I thought I would have to search for you-" He was interrupted by Malfoy.

"Are you really that dim? Do you actually think the Room would let someone get lost if they didn't want to or let them stay here if there was no one to bring them food? The castle is alive Potter, whether you realize it or not."

Harry looked a little flabbergasted at that statement and sat down quickly. "What do you mean the castle is alive?"

"Granger must be the brains of your bunch, other wise how would you be alive?" Draco exclaimed. "The castle is imbued with magic from the hundreds of years of teaching. She has developed a personality and has a benevolent attitude towards the students who deserve it. Us in Slytherin have seen her do many things over the years but only because we are observant enough to notice it. I did not mean to kiss you. I just meant to hurry by without you seeing me but a brick came loose and I tripped. You see, Hogwarts has a way of bringing together the couples she thinks will be the best match."

Harry sat there in complete silence for a few moments and tried to absorb the information he was just told.

§ Meanwhile, elsewhere in the castle§

Ron really wasn't worried that Harry wanted to be by himself. Nope, he wasn't going to worry at all. "Yeah, Hermione?"

"Yes, Ronald?" she replied.

"Don't you think we should go look for Harry?" he said.

"No, Ron I don't think we should go look for him." She replied angrily. "How would you feel if YOU wanted to be alone and we came looking for you?"

"Well when you put it thaaat way." he mumbled. "I thought so." was her only answer.

"Well do you at least want to go get some lunch?" he said not a moment later.

"Honestly Ron, is that all you think about?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Well. no..." he said then grabbed her hand and pulled her off the floor where she was sitting. Suddenly, one or both of them (it was hard to tell who) lost their balance and they toppled to the ground. Ron looked deep into Hermione's eyes and kissed her, shyly at first then more urgently. Then, Hermione's stomach began to growl and they began to laugh.

"Lets go get lunch shall we?" Hermione said as she helped Ron off the floor. Ron smiled and threw one of his arms around her and off they went.


	2. Chapter 2

**J.K Rowling owns all!**

Harry got up and started to pace as he always did when he was thinking hard. Draco watched him through lidded eyes that were not without desire.

"Look just think about this. Wouldn't be too terrible to have the Slytherin Prince and Gryffindor's Golden Boy together."

"Let me think about this for a while." Harry said. "I'm not even sure that I'm ready to become friends with you yet, let alone be together."

"Why don't you just start by calling me by my first name." Draco replied.

"All right Mal-Draco, I'll talk to you in... a week." Harry replied. "Most certainly, Harry." Now Harry really did need some alone time to think so he went back to his dorm and grabbed his invisibility cloak so he could sit by the Black Lake.

Ginny grew worried when she didnt see Harry at lunch. "Ron, Hermione," she asked. "Have you seen Harry today?."

"This morning he said he needed some time alone." Ron answered.

"Ok, thanks!" she exclaimed. "Oh, and its about time."

"For what?' said Hermione.

"Don't think I can't see you holding hands under the table." Ginny replied as she winked at them and then went to search for Harry. Little did she know but Blaise Zambini had the same idea to look for Draco, and so Hogwarts began to plot.

Sorry ladies and gents for this being so short, but it seemed like a good place to stop and I have been terribly busy with Christmas and everything! I will upload another chapter hopefully before the end of the week! Much love! Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**JK owns all!**

A week passed, albeit slowly, and Harry tossed and turned late into each night. Ron and Hermione seemed attached at the hip, so much so, that Ron often snuck into bed far past curfew. Hermione seemed very happy and spent a lot less time in the library. She and Ron spent a lot of time together in the common room so Harry took to exploring the castle and discovered even more places that he never knew were on the Marauder's Map. Ginny grew more and more worried until one day, he sat down and told her about the kiss with Draco.

"WHAT!"? she reacted. "Well... This isn't quite what i expected but... If you're happy I'm happy."

"But I'm not sure if I'm happy." He replied." He and I... have done nothing but fight ever since we met and I don't know if I can get over some of the things he has said..."

"How about this?" Ginny said. "I'll go talk to his nest friend... Blaise Zambini isn't it? I know he will be able to communicate your concerns and this will be straightened out."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the Slytherin Common Room...<p>

"Draco, stop pacing!" Blaise snapped. "I can't concentrate on my Potions essay if you keep this up!"

"But he hasn't even tried talking to me yet." Draco whined.

"Well, you've kinda given the guy a lot to think about. Blaise replied. "Last week you were at each other's throats ready to duel to the death, and all of a sudden you're ready to jump into a romantic relationship with him? He hasn't seen how much Hogwarts has affected the status of many of the couples and he probably didn't even come close to thinking he was gay. Merlin knows what kind of filth those Muggles of his forced into his head and ever since he's been at school Dumbledore has done nothing but pressure him into being the 'Boy Who Lived'.

"Well, aren't you the observant one, Blaise. Draco drawled. "No, Draco, when your best friend is obsessed with someone who isn't a Slytherin, you find out all you can about them and study them to see how bad said best friend will get hurt." Blaise answered poisonously. "I'm not obsessed!" Draco hissed. All of a sudden there was a knock at the portrait. The prefect assigned to door duty answered it, then imperiously announced

"Ginny Weasly would like to request an audience with Blaise Zambini at his earliest convenience."

Blaise gave Draco a look then sauntered out muttering "Wonder what she wants?" Once outside, Blaise offered Ginny his arm and said "Shall we take a walk?"

"Well, a proper introduction would be nice..." she trailed off.

"Oh, so you are versed in pure-blood ways." Blaise replied.

"Yes just because my family chooses not to follow them doesn't mean I haven't studied them on my own."

Blaise thought "_Hmmm she might not make such a bad girlfriend..."_ He was startled out of his reverie by Ginny saying "Anyway, that is not what I came to talk to you about. As much as I would like to continue with more pureblood politics etc., I must get right to the point. You are Draco's best friend are you not?"

"Yes I am... he replied.

"Well, I am Harry's best friend and there has been something going on between those two if you didn't know."

"OH BELEIVE ME, I KNOW!" Blaise exclaimed.

"Ok, then." she said laughing. "Harry hasn't slept much this past week and he finally sat me down to talk about why. Not only had he not come to the conclusion that he was gay yet, but he and Draco have done nothing but fight for years, and Draco has been one nasty little shit."

"Would you believe I was JUST talking to Draco about this?" Blaise replied.

"Oh, really? Ginny gave him a look.

"Yes, Draco has been... insufferable this past week but he hadn't realized that you Gryffindors haven't seen what Hogwarts can do."

"What do you mean? she asked.

"Hogwarts has a way of bringing couples together. When us Slytherins started noticing it, we created a book and spelled it to include any couple brought together by Hogwarts. It has the same principle as the magic quill that writes down all of the children born with magic. Your brother, Ron, and that Granger girl are the most recent entries."

"I wondered how that happened," Ginny replied. "I never thought he would work up the courage and she is far to stubborn to make the first move. I thought it would take a few more years and some pushing by others to get them together."

All of a sudden they came to the end of a corridor and a mysterious door appeared. They opened it and were shocked at what appeared before their eyes...

A/N: DUN DUN DUN! MUAHAHAHAHAHHAA! Don't worry dear readers, the next chapter is almost finished!


	4. Chapter 4

**JK owns all!**

"Woooow!" Ginny exclaimed. They took a step inside and shut the door behind them. "C'mon!" she said and grabbed Blaise's had and pulled him farther in with her. ( A/N:!" Muahahah! You want a description don't you? Later, dear readers, later!)

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the Gryffindor Dorms, Harry sat on his bed staring at the Marauder's Map. All of a sudden, his eyes grew wide, and he shut the map and hurried out of his room towards the Slytherin common room. It was getting late so Draco was all alone. He heard a knock at the portrait and was startle to see Harry standing there.<p>

"Harry, what are you doing here? It's almost curfew!" Draco started. "You really don't want to get-"

"Blaise and Ginny have disappeared!" he blurted out before Draco could lecture him any further.

"What do you mean? I'm sure they're enjoying it..."

"No, not in that way. See I have this map that shows me everyone in the castle, where they are right this moment." Harry explained.

"That explains a lot." Draco drawled.

"Well.. anyway they were walking along and then all of a sudden they disappeared right off the map." Harry replied.

"Well, we can't go looking now we will be caught by Filch." Draco protested.

"No, we won't." Harry replied and pulled out his invisibility cloak.

"And that explains more." Draco said laughing. "I always wondered at the mysterious appearance of just your head."

Harry draped the cloak around them but even with them standing close it still didn't cover their feet. Harry had an idea and wrapping his arms around Draco, he whispered into the blonde's ear, "Don't get any ideas, Malfoy," causing him to give a delightful shiver.

Draco began to whisper to Harry "I am sorry, you know. I never knew how much I hurt you or your friends with the words I said. I was jealous, I guess, that you had rejected my friendship yet managed to find friends of your own."

"I accept your apology," Harry replied. "Now shh or Mrs. Norris will hear!" They slowly meandered along until they reached the corridor where Harry had seen Blaise and Ginny disappear. A door appeared and they went in to be startled by a sudden warmth and sunshine. They shut the door behind them and stood, blinking at the sight that met their eyes.

Harry said "This is..."

"Incredible." Draco finished. It was as if they had stepped into a summer's day in the most beautiful forest they had ever seen.

"What is this room?" Harry asked.

"I've read about a room like this but its supposed to be a myth!" Draco replied.

"Ok, Hermione," Harry said laughing. "What did the myth say?"

"The author called it the Room of Seasons." At this they heard laughter and splashing, and following the sound, they were greeted by the sight of a small stream that Ginny and Blaise were happily playing in. Ginny threw some water at them and exclaimed "Join us!"

Harry grinned at Draco then just cannon balled into the stream. Draco didn't look inclined to join them until Harry said "Brr this is cold! Hey Draco? Give me a hand out?"Draco reached his hand out and Harry took it, only to pull him into the water with the others. Draco came out of the water spluttering, with his hair plastered over his eyes. Harry helped him push the hair away so he could see "Sorry." he said laughing.

"Oh I'll teach you!" Draco shouted and grinning, splashed him with water. Harry gave an evil grin then splashed him back. Blaise and Ginny gave each other a look then Blaise pointed down with an evil grin and Ginny Nodded. They both ducked under the water then each grabbed an ankle on one of the boys and jerked upwards. They were jerked underwater and came up spluttering, clutching at each other. They gave each other a look and Harry said "Oh, its on." They began to splash and attack Ginny and Blaise with a vengeance.

All of a sudden Ginny and Draco switched sides shouting "House war!" The fighting grew even more intense as the sides got closer and closer together. Blaise gave Draco a look and winked. The two lunged forward, grabbing their chosen partner. Draco gathered Harry in his arms and Harry gave him a smoldering look and said "yes."

"Yes what?" Draco said startled.

"Yes, I will be with you," Harry replied and then pressed their lips together.

Beside them Blaise and Ginny looked a little shocked then Blaise shrugged and pulled Ginny close, away from them and whispered in her ear "Do I have permission to court you?"

"You have mine," she said. "But you will need to get my parents permission too."

"All right then." he said just as Harry and Draco were pulling apart next to them. "C'mon, lets get out of this water," Ginny said.

"Lets just spend the night here!" Harry exclaimed. They all clambered out of the stream then found some nice moss not far away to sleep on.

A/N: Reviews get cookies! Lets see what trouble this dynamic foursome gets into!


End file.
